ensoushitemitafandomcom-20200213-history
Gibson
|gender = Male |instrument = Guitar |alias = Gibson (ぎぶそん, gibuson); 三矢 禅晃; Micchan (みっちゃん) |status = Active 2009-present |partner = 150P, RETO |links = }} Gibson (ぎぶそん) is a guitarist, who has been active since 2009 and often covered non-VOCALOID songs. He is also known for featuring in 150P's songs of the Shuuen no Shiori series, as well as featuring in the CDs of Asukasoromanya-z. As part of the band RETO, he is called 三矢 禅晃. Playlist (K-ON! song) (2009.05.30) # "Butter-Fly" (Digimon song) (2009.05.31) # "Kasha no Wadachi" (Onmyo-Za song) (2009.06.02) # "Setsuna Sayori mo Tooku he" (SIAM SHADE song) (2009.06.04) # "BLACK" (SIAM SHADE song) (2009.06.05) # "To Hell We Ride" (Lostprophets song) (2009.06.08) # "1/3 no Junjou na Kanji" (SIAM SHADE song) (2009.06.10) # "Burn Burn" (Lostprophets song) (2009.06.13) # "Movin' my soul" (UNCHAIN song) (2009.06.17) # "TIME'S" (SIAM SHADE song) (2009.06.19) # "Perfect Moment" (UNCHAIN song) (2009.06.23) # "Precious" (UNCHAIN song) (2009.06.24) # "make it glow" (UNCHAIN song) (2009.07.14) # "Zenin Haruhi Cosplay de Anison Live I　Part1 Kentai Live~Lost my music" (2009.08.08) # "Zenin Haruhi Cosplay de Anison Live I　Part2　Cagayake!GIRLS" (2009.08.08) # "Zenin Haruhi Cosplay de Anison Live I　Part3 Arashi no Naka de Kagayaite" (2009.08.08) # "Zenin Haruhi Cosplay de Anison Live I　Part4 Butter-fly" (2009.08.08) # "You Over You" (UNCHAIN song) (2009.08.13) # "Cagayake!GIRLS" (K-ON! song) (2009.08.19) # "Dreams" (SIAM SHADE song) (2009.08.21) # "Butter-Fly" (Digimon song) (2009.08.22) # "Kirameki" (Onmyo-Za song) (2009.08.23) # "Setsuna Sayori mo Tooku he" (SIAM SHADE song) (2009.09.13) # "Kaze ni Fukarete" (JUDY AND MARY song) (2009.09.14) # "Watachi no Koi wa Hotchkiss" (K-ON! song) (2009.10.13) # "Gunjou" (Tsubakiyashijyuusou song) (2009.10.14) # "Zenin Haruhi Cosplay de Anison Live II　Part1 Butter-Fly" (2009.10.20) # "Zenin Haruhi Cosplay de Anison Live II　Part2 Keiken Chijou Shouchuu" (2009.10.20) # "Zenin Haruhi Cosplay de Anison Live II　Part3　Watashi no Kou wa Hotchkiss" (2009.10.20) # "Zenin Haruhi Cosplay de Anison Live II　Part4　Zankoku Na Tenshi No Thesis" (2009.10.20) # "Zenin Haruhi Cosplay de Anison Live II　Part5 Lost my music" (2009.10.20) # "Tama no Refrain" (Shinseiki Evangelion song) (2009.10.26) # "Lost my music" (Haruhi Suzumiya no Yuuutsu) (2009.11.17) # "The Truth" (Limp Bizkit　song) (2009.11.27) # "Quarter" (UNCHAIN song) (2009.12.01) # "Malibu" (the band apart song) (2010.03.23) # "Eric. W" (the band apart song) (2010.03.26) # "Eric. W" (the band apart song) (2010.03.27) # "Signs Of Spring" (UNCHAIN song) (2010.04.04) # "GO!GO!MANIAC" (K-ON! song) -TV size Arrange ver.- (2010.04.07) # "Matsuri to Yakusoku" (Original) feat. Gibson (g) and Hatsune Miku (vo) (2010.04.08) # "GO! GO! MANIAC" (K-ON! song) -Karaoke ver.- feat. Gibson (g), Hechima (k), mao (b) and Tooma (d) (2010.04.17) # "Alchemy" (Angel Beats! song) (2010.04.23) # "Crow Song" (Angel Beats! song) -Arrange ver.- (2010.04.24) # "only my railgun" (Toaru Kagaku no Railgun song) (2010.04.25) # "GO!GO!MANIAC" (K-ON! song) -Full ver.- (2010.04.28) # "Mezase Pokemon Master" (2010.05.03) # "GO!GO!MANIAC" (Awasetemita) (2010.05.08) # "GO! GO! MANIAC" (K-ON! song) -Full Band Edition ver.- feat. Gibson (g), Hechima (k), mao (b) and CC Lemon (d) (2010.05.11) # "GO! GO! MANIAC" (K-ON! song) -Full Band Edition ver.- feat. Gibson (g), Hechima (k), mao (b) and CC Lemon (d) (2010.05.16) # "Why not?" (SIAM SHADE song) (2010.05.18) # "Venus to Jesus" (Arakawa Under the Bridge song) (2010.05.23) # "Don't need your love" (UNCHAIN song) (2010.05.28) # "Fukkireta/Ochame Kinou" (2010.06.01) # "Fukkireta/Ochame Kinou" feat. Gibson (g) and mao (b) (2010.06.04) # "Horaizumu" (Ore no Imouto ga Konna ni Kawaii Wake ga Nai song) feat. Gibson (g), mao (b) and Hatsune Miku (2010.06.07) # "Kokui no Tennyo" (Onmyo-Za song) (2010.06.13) # "LEVEL5-judgelight-" (Toaru Kagaku no Railgun song) (2010.06.15) # "Zenin Haruhi Cosplay de Anison Live III Part.1 Opening Act" (2010.06.21) # "Zenin Haruhi Cosplay de Anison Live III Part.2 Honpen part 1" (2010.06.21) # "Zenin Haruhi Cosplay de Anison Live III Part.3 Honpen part 2" (2010.06.21) # "Heiwajima Shizuo de Complication" (Durarara!! song) (2010.06.22) # "AIMS" (SPECIAL OTHERS song) (2010.07.05) # "Title" (2010.07.06) # "Utauyo!!MIRACLE/ED NO,Thank You!" (K-On! songs) (2010.07.09) # "Makenai de" (ZARD song) (2010.07.25) # "Asa to Yoru no Monogatari" (Sound Horizon song) (2010.07.30) # "Asa to Yoru no Monogatari" (Sound Horizon song) feat. Gibson (g) and MARGERA (g) (2010.08.01) # "Utauyo!!MIRACLE/NO,Thank You" (K-On! songs) (2010.08.04) # "KOBE　NICONICOLLECTION" (Live announcement) (2010.08.07) # "Mitsubachi" -Band Arrange- feat. Gibson (g) and Hatsune Miku (vo) (2010.08.18) # "Nanka Yappoi no Gadekita" (2010.08.20) # "Rein no Sekai" (Sound Horizon song) (2010.08.23) # "Cobalt Blue" (THE BACK HORN song) (2010.08.25) # "Matryoshka" (2010.08.26) # "Lily Lily ★ Burning Night" (2010.08.28) # "Matryoshka" -Band Edition- feat. Gibson (g), Syudou (d), Yaffui (b) and Tomu. (g) (2010.08.30) # "Hini Hini ★ Burning Night" (Awasetemita) feat. Gibson and various UTAU and VOCALOID (2010.09.04) # "Lily Lily ★ Burning Night" (Awasetemita) (2010.09.05) # "KOBE NICONICOLLECTION" (Live announcement) (2010.09.06) # "Lily Lily ★ Burning Night" (Awasetemita) (2010.09.07) # "U & I" (K-ON! song) (2010.09.08) # "Lily Lily ★ Burning Night" (Awasetemita) (2010.09.12) # "Lily Lily ★ Burning Night" feat. Gibson (g) and Purikuma (2010.09.20) # "ClicE" (Original) feat. Gibson (g), mao (b) and Hatsune Miku (2010.10.18) # "2010 Aki Anime no Kyoku" (collab) (2010.11.28) # "Virtual Insanity" (Jamiroquai song) (2010.12.18) # "Diamond" (BUMP OF CHICKEN song) -One person Band ver.- (2010.12.27) # "Smiling ~Show Time!~" (collab) (2011.01.16) # "Kimi no Te, Boku no Te" (2011.01.17) # "Tentai Kansoku" (BUMP OF CHICKEN song) -One person Band ver.- (2011.01.20) # "Aquarium" feat. Gibson (g) and Ontama (vo) (2011.01.23) # "Panda Hero" (2011.01.29) # "Kore wa Zombie desuka?" (2011.02.07) # "Winner Takes All" feat. Gibson (g), Tanaka Kazuo (k), Tikken (b), Taoruman (d) and Pojitoron (vo) (2011.02.23) # "2011 FUyu Anime no Kyoku" (collab) (2011.02.27) # Toeto" -Acoustic ver.- feat. Gibson (g) and Lon (2011.03.19) # "Juu Mensou" (2011.03.26) # "Osanaki Hi no Kaisou" (2011.04.08) # "Home Sweet Home" feat. Gibson (g) and Hatsune Miku (2011.04.18) # "Yuuaisuu" (crossfade) feat. Gibson (g) and Asukasoromanya-z (2011.04.23) # "Shoudou" (Original) feat. Gibson (g) and GUMI (vo) (2011.04.30) # "Philosophyz" (2011.05.19) # "Pandashka" -Band Edition- feat. Gibson (g), drm (b), Warai (k), Re: (vo), Lily (vo), Muta (vo) (2011.05.22) # "No Logic" (2011.05.26) # "2011Haru Anime no Kyoku" (collab) (2011.05.28) # "Miracle Paint" (2011.05.30) # "Tengaku" (2011.05.30) # "Unhappy Refrain" band Arrange- feat. Gibson (g) and Soraru (vo) (2011.06.06) # "Nico Resistance" (Live announcement) (2011.06.14) # "Shinkai Shoujo" (2011.07.14) # "Happy Synthesizer" (2011.07.24) # "Words" (2011.08.13) # "Hatsune Miku no Shoushitsu" (2011.08.20) # "secret base ~Kimi ga Kurata Mono~" feat. Gibson (g) , Fukapilespi★ (pf) and Pokki Jou (b) (2011.08.25) # "2011Natsu Anime no Kyoku" (collab) (2011.08.27) # "Tengaku" (2011.09.07) # "Natsukage" (2011.09.08) # "Shiryokukensa" (2011.09.13) # "Senbonzakura" (2011.09.20) # "Karakuri Pierrot" (2011.10.02) # "Kagerou Days" (2011.10.08) # "smile×3" (Live announcement) (2011.10.15) # "Hallows" (crossfade) feat. Gibson (g) and Asukasoromanya-z (2011.10.26) # "Senbonzakura" -Wafuu band Edition- (2011.11.11) # "Senbonzakura" (Awasetemita) -Wafuu band Edition- (2011.11.23) # "2011 Aki Anime no Kyoku" (collab) (2011.12.03) # "Always vol.3~NEW YEAR LIVE~" (Live announcement) (2011.12.05) # "Tsumi to Batsu" -Arrange ver.- feat. Gibson (g) and Amatsuki (vo) (2011.12.20) # "Invisible" (2011.12.23) # "Ki ni Naru Ano Ko wa Yakushimaru" (Original) feat. Gibson (g) and IA (vo) (2012.01.30) # "Soitoge" (Original) feat. Gibson (g) and Hatsune Miku (vo) (2012.02.08) # "Youkai Pick Kakushi" (Original) feat. Gibson (g) and IA (vo) (2012.02.11) # "Words" (2012.02.15) # "Back-alley Spiders" (2012.02.24) # "Nisoku Hokou" (2012.02.27) # "Aimai Elegy" (2012.02.28) # "Mozaik Role" (2012.02.28) # "Yowamushi Montblanc" (2012.03.01) # "Philosophyz" (2012.03.03) # "2012 Fuyu Anime no Kyoku" (collab) (2012.03.10) # "Yaba, Toufu Kau no Wasureta" (crossfade) (2012.04.16) # "Rasenkaidan" (Original) feat. Gibson (g) and Hatsune Miku (vo) (2012.04.20) # "hors 'doeuvre" (crossfade) feat. RETO (2012.04.21) # "Now you know better" (crossfade) (2012.04.23) # "Gakuen Reversi" (crossfade) feat. Gibson (g) and Asukasoromanya-z (2012.04.25) # "Kodoku no Kakurenbo" (150P Original) feat. Gibson (g) and IA (2012.05.12) # "Nibyokan" -Band Edition- feat. Gibson (g), Eru (g), Aipon (b), 3110 (d) and Ryo-kun (vo)　(2012.05.25) # "Gratitude" (2012.06.02) # "2012Haru Anime no Kyoku Part 1" (collab) (2012.06.09) # "2012Haru Anime no Kyoku Part 2" (collab) (2012.06.09) # "Nisemono Chuuihou" (150P Original) feat. Gibson (g) and IA (2012.06.10) # "Luka Luka ★ Night Fever" (2012.06.18) # "Kanzen Hanzai Loveletter" (150P Original) feat. Gibson (g) and IA (vo) (2012.06.23) # "Uzuki no Uso" (Chamu Original) feat. Gibson (g) and GUMI (vo) (2012.07.03) (Taken down from NND) # "Chikyuu Saigo no Kokuhaku wo" (2012.07.04) # "Anico Live 2012" (Live announcement) (2012.07.07) # "Re:Houkago-Shuuen Game" (crossfade) feat. Gibson (g) and 150P (2012.08.09) # "Yamiiro Alice" (2012.08.10) # "Children Record" (2012.08.27) # "2012 Natsu Anime no Kyoku" (collab) (2012.09.08) # "Souzou Forest" (2012.10.03) # "Sarumane Isutori Game" (150P Original) feat. Gibson (g) and IA (2012.10.27) # "Sarumane Isutori Game" (2012.10.29) # "2012 Aki Anime no Kyoku" (collab) (2012.12.01) # "NicoNicoMusicJunky!!" (Live announcement) (2012.12.29) # "Arikitari Heroes" (150P Original) feat. Gibson (g), Hatsune Miku, GUMI, Kagamine Rin and MAYU (2012.01.12) # "Hitori no Kimi to Hitori no Boku ni" (Suzumu Original) feat. Gibson (g) and Hatsune Miku (2013.01.23) # "Yobanashi Deceive" (2013.02.18)}} Discography Solo Albums Participation Gallery | }} Trivia * He lives in Tokyo but was born in Chiba. * He was born on December 08, 1988. * He uses ** guitar: SCHECTER ST-IV CTM VTR/UBB, SCHECTER EX-IVB CTM FRT BKAQ, Gibson Les Paul Standard, Blade Stratocaster, Gretsch G6128-1957, Epiphone CASINO, Gibson SG Junior, Martin DM ** bass: ATELIER Z M#245 ** keyboard: ROLAND JUNO-D ** mic: Seide PC-M2, SHURE BETA 57A, BEHRINGER XM8500 ** DAW: Logic Pro9, SONAR8, Cubase AI5 ** amp: Marshall TSL60(head), ORANGE CRUSH 10W(combo) ** amp simulator: TH2, Recabinet3, Guitar Rig5, Ampilitube3, POD X3 LIVE, POD XT, BOSS GT6 ** plug-in kinds: Hatsune Miku, Hatsune Miku Append, GUMI, T-RackS3 Deluxe, MELODYNE EDITOR, Miroslav Philharmonik CE, Addictive Drums, Komplete8 Ultimate ** MIDI keyboard: M-AUDIO KEYSTATION 49e ** audio IF: Apogee Duet, EDIROL FA-66 ** monitor: SONY SMS-1P, SONY MDR-CD900ST ** mixer: EURORACK MX 1604A ** PC: MacBook Pro 13inch, Thunderbolt Display 27inch ** webcam: Logicool C910 ** electricy source: SONY SRP-D2000 * He likes ** japanese musicians: UNCHAIN, the band apart, toe, SIAM SHADE, Tokyo Jihen, JUDY AND MARY, YUKI, Onmyo-Za, Mr. Children, LOW IQ 01, Tsubakiyashijyuusou, Every Little Thing, Do As Infinity, Matsutouya Yumi, Sound Horizon and Anime songs in general ** western musicians: Eric Clapton, Stevie Ray Vaughan, Janis Joplin, John Lennon, The Beatles, Red Hot Chili Peppers, Arctic Monkeys, Franz Ferdinand, Jamiroquai, Deep Purple, Motley Crue, Metallica ,Slipknot, Marilyn Manson, Limp Bizkit, KoRn, etc.